European News
(07/05/205) - EU-Exclusive Mystery Frogs It's time to shed some light on one of Grand Gaia's biggest mysteries: EU-Exclusive Mystery Frogs! These will bestow a new kind of power to Summoners... the power to change the Type of their fiercest Units! Here's how you'll be able to enjoy the powers of the Mystery Frogs: *Fuse a Mystery Frog with any Unit to get a Random Type Change! *Due to the random nature of this power, you'll never know what you'll get. A Type can even stay the same after Fusion! *You can fuse as many Mystery Frogs as you want in a single Unit, but only one at a time. *Each time you fuse a Mystery Frog into a Unit, this Unit's level will revert to 1. Brave Burst levels/ Imp bonuses will be kept! *Units claimed with a fixed Type like Trial Units Karl & Grahdens can also receive the benefits of this Frog! (23/04/205) - FRONTIER HUNTER EX 4 April 23rd, 10:00 AM CEST | April 30th, 10:00 AM CEST Fight beyond the Frontier to get Gems, Burst Frogs, Spheres and more! Summoners, fight your way through dozens of monster waves and claim awesome rewards in Frontier Hunter EX Season 4! Head over to the Akras Summoners' Hall in Randall from Thursday, April 23rd at 10 AM to Thursday, April 30th at 10 AM CEST to participate in this impressive challenge! Do you have what it takes to dominate the Leaderboards? The Challenge Season 4 has 3 Uncharted Frontier levels: Entrance, Middle & End (respectively Easiest, Medium and Hardest). Do your best! Fight until you beat the level's boss or until your squad is wiped out! Always try to maximize points with the right strategies! (i.e. Kill your enemies in 1 turn, don't use any Items, etc...) Once a level is done, you'll get a performance Rank (from D to SSS) that'll affect your Leaderboard ranking. Aim for the top! The Rules Everyone can hold 3 Frontier Hunter Orbs. 1 Orb is used every time you attempt a level. Every 3 hours, you'll get 1 Orb back until you have 3. A Gem can restore them all. You won't need to use your own Items. Simply pick one out of 4 Item Loadouts. Only 1 Uncharted Frontier level out of 3 is available at first: Entrance. Complete a level to unlock the next. You cannot use a Gem to revive a squad that has been wiped out. Use your best Units! The Rewards Instantly unlock rewards like Gems, Burst Frogs or certain Spheres by getting a certain amount of points in a level! Climb the general Leaderboard to unlock up to 5 Hunter Ranks after the event ends (current maximum: Rank 21). Claim Hunter Rank rewards, like Frontier Hunter Exclusive Units Seria, Lugina, Paris and even Tilith for the best hunters, after the event ends. Make sure to get the most out of each Orb, maximize your points in every level and get the highest rank possible! Season 4 will close its doors on Thursday, April 30th at 10 AM CEST. We'll then proceed to the final Leaderboard checking, after which you'll be given a date to claim your Hunter Rank rewards in the Akras Summoners' Hall! Good luck, everyone! (21/04/205) - CAPTURE THE SYBIL OF DARKNESS : MADIA April 22nd, 04:00 PM CEST | May 1st, 04:00 PM CEST Get a Gem , Burst Frogs, Metal Gods and capture 4* Sibyl Madia! The shrine sparkles like a star scattered sky. Just like the night sky it is breathtaking yet terrifying, awakening one's primal fear of the dark. She was too engrossed in pursuing her ideals which is why she couldn't forgive anything. Regardless the passage of time, this never changed. Venture into this NEW Vortex Dungeon, capture 4* Madia and evolve her to 5-Star! (15/04/205) - CAPTURE THE SYBIL OF LIGHT : SOLA April 15th, 04:00 PM CEST | April 24th, 04:00 PM CEST This sparkling shrine was once the pride of the Six Sisters. Now, without a master, rampant monsters lurk in alongside the souls of the sibyls of destruction. She had the kindness and mercy to forgive all sins, yet she couldn't save those closest to her. What might she reveal to a Summoner able to capture her? Venture into this NEW Vortex Dungeon, capture 4* Sola and evolve her to 5-Star!